


"Come here. Let me fix that."

by virvatulilla



Series: 100 ways to say I love you - my OCs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvatulilla/pseuds/virvatulilla
Summary: 100 ways to say I love you challenge 4. Luna&Reldan





	"Come here. Let me fix that."

“Do you know how to tie this?” Luna asked, sighing in frustration. “I can’t go to school looking like this. I mean, how are we supposed to know how to tie this? It’s unreasonable.”

Reldan looked at Luna from the other side of the room. “Why do I have to tie it for you?” he asked. “I tied it for you this morning, how did you even get it to open by itself? Ask mother to do it for a change.”

Luna groaned, raking her fingers through her hair and trying to make it stay down, not succeeding. “I already asked,” she huffed, “but mother said I have to learn how to do it myself ‘if you want to become a real young woman’ – what does that even mean?”

Reldan gave Luna a long look, and Luna made a face. Reldan sighed. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll tie it –  _again_ , because otherwise we’re going to be late. What will you give me this time?”

“My unwavering love and support,” Luna said without hesitation. Reldan gave her a flat look, but then sighed again. “I guess I’ll accept it – _again_ ,” he said, gesturing Luna to come closer. “Come here.”

Luna bolted across the room and sat on the floor between Reldan’s legs. “Your hair is in the way,” he said immediately.

“At least it’s not a weird colour like yours,” Luna snapped back.

“Alright,” Reldan huffed, combing Luna’s hair back with his hands and putting his head on top of hers to keep it out of the way. “See, you do this… and this… pull it like this, and here you go.”

“Thank you!” Luna said with delight when Reldan pulled the tie around her neck. “Should we get going?”

 

* * *

 

During the remainder of the school day Luna tried to convince Frela that she had tied the tie herself, but Frela didn’t believe it. “I don’t believe you because you couldn’t tie it this morning either,” she said when Luna tried to convince her even after school, “and besides, I know you would rather make Reldan tie it for you every day than learn to tie it yourself.”

“Well, I guess you’re right,” Luna shrugged. “But you have to admit at least that I look good like this.”

Frela gave a small laugh. “I don’t mean to brag but I think I look better,” she said. “Although you– Luna?”

Luna couldn’t answer, because she had just started a staredown with a dragon. It was larger than most of the dragons in Liese – its head was almost the size of a child’s head, and it also had a really mean look in its eyes that were staring at Luna from under a hedge. She had dropped down on all fours, and was now crouching in front of it head hanging low on the same height as the dragon.

“Um, why are you–” Frela begun, but Luna waved a hand to make her stay quiet. The dragon bared its teeth. Luna did the same, starting to make a growling sound in her throat. The dragon raised its crest, alarmed and angry. It opened its mouth, and Luna could smell it was going to blow fire at her. She got a hold of her athi, feeling the familiar tingling on her skin.

When Luna’s whole body started crackling with lightning bolts, the dragon struck, hitting its forehead on Luna’s face with so much force that Luna fell on her behind. The dragon squeaked, scurrying through the hedge.

“Are you okay?” Frela asked, helping Luna up. “Your nose is bleeding. Here, have my handkerchief.”

Luna took the handkerchief Frela handed to her, pressing it against her nose, slightly wincing. “Thank you,” she said. “That hurt.”

“Did you have to make it angry?” Frela asked as they continued walking. “Do you have to go see a healer?”

Luna shook her head. “No, I’m just gonna go home,” she said. “I’ll return your handkerchief when it’s been washed.”

They went their own ways after that, Luna still pressing the handkerchief on her bloody nose. When she came home nobody was downstairs, so she headed straight to her room.

“Whoa, did you get in a fight?” Reldan asked when he saw Luna. “Who was it? Did you win?”

Luna sat down on her bed. “It was about to get ugly when it head-butted me and ran away,” she said, lowering the handkerchief because her nose wasn’t bleeding anymore. “But I thought it was the one who’s been killing smaller dragons.”

Reldan nodded, looking at Luna with concern in his eyes. “Come here,” he said. “Let me fix that.”

“My nose?” Luna asked and lowered the hand with which she had been picking it.

“Yes. Now come here.”

Luna stood up grudgingly and walked to Reldan’s desk. He made Luna crouch down, dipped a finger in a glass of water he had on the table, and used it to wipe the blood around Luna’s nostril and lip. “So you fought a dragon and lost,” Reldan noted.

“I didn’t lose,” Luna scoffed. “It was a draw.”

“Sure,” Reldan said, rolling his eyes. “Stay still, dragon fighter, you still have blood on your cheek. There, you’re all cleaned up. Do you want to go look for that dragon together? We could try to find out if it’s the real culprit for the untimely deaths.”

Luna jumped into the air from excitement, rushing across the room to change clothes. “We’ll have to ask Frela as well,” she said, already pulling a dress over her head. “Let’s go!”


End file.
